Nós Esperaremos
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange é mandada para Azkaban. Esta forte mulher dominou a cena na penseira de Dumbledore. Como ela se manteve forte até que Voldemort fosse libertála?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Nós Esperaremos: uma história de Bellatrix Lestrange © Lady Lestrange (ladylestrange arroba hotmail. com)  
Will Wait: a story of Bellatrix Lestrange - http/www. fanfiction. net/s/1510318/1/  
Tradução, capa e betagem por Ameria Black  
Imagem © Amanda Keeys  
Copyright © Jan/2004 

**ESTA FANFIC É UMA ****TRADUÇÃO**

* * *

  


**Nós Esperaremos: uma história de Bellatrix Lestrange**  


CAPÍTULO 1 

Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela. Ela cruzava as marcas em grupo de sete em vez de cinco, assim podia contar as semanas mais facilmente. Não sabia por que fazia aquilo, na verdade. Não tinha mais nada para fazer além de contar as marcas. Poderia tê-las contado inúmeras vezes nos anos em que estivera ali — de fato poderia. Alguns dias ela as decorava com linhas enfeitando em cima. Às vezes fingia que eram cobras. A cobra dele... Ela quase podia ouvi-las ao fechar os olhos. Cobras para dias especiais. Mas que dias eram especiais em Azkaban? O aniversário de sua prisão, os solstícios e equinócios, Halloweens, Candlemas, o aniversário do Lorde das Trevas, o aniversário dos seus filhos gêmeos.

Ela estava em Azkaban havia vinte e cinco semanas e um dia quando seus filhos gêmeos nasceram. Nunca os segurou. Um flash de cabelos pretos e eles foram para longe, para sempre longe do seu alcance. "Nós seremos recompensados. Só nós fomos fiéis. Nós esperaremos!" Ela dissera, mas era quase demais para suportar. Tinham se passado quase seis meses e Narcissa e seu marido Lucius não tinham encontrado o Lorde das Trevas e restaurado seu poder.

Bellatrix Lestrange pôs as mãos na cabeça e chorou. Queria saber se tinham contado a seu marido que os gêmeos tinham nascido. Ela não o tinha visto — não tinha falado com ele. Nem sabia se ele estava vivo ou morto. Não que o casamento deles fosse por amor. Ele a tinha escolhido, como em tantos casamentos sonserinos, era uma combinação de boa família, dinheiro e sangue. Eles não estavam apaixonados, mas estavam satisfeitos. Seus objetivos eram parecidos. Ela não queria vê-lo morto. Bellatrix se levantou e começou a andar pela cela. Não rastejaria para o Lorde das Trevas quando ele viesse para ela. Andaria orgulhosamente, como uma Black.

Ah, sim, ela se orgulhava daquele dia no tribunal. Sabia que já estava julgada e condenada antes do julgamento começar. De que adiantaria chorar e se lamentar? De nada. Ela não se humilharia àquele nível. Ela era uma Black. Se lembrava de Barty Crouch gritando e chorando como um bebê. Bem, na verdade, ele não era muito mais que uma criança. Sentia muito por ele. Seu pai não sabia o que era família e lealdade. Permitir o próprio filho a ser sentenciado naquele inferno era uma atrocidade. Aquele homem não merecia respirar o mesmo ar que Barty. Se tivesse uma varinha, o teria matado na hora — e não submetido-o ao Cruciatus até perder a razão, como os Longbottom. Ah, essa era uma lembrança agradável. Gargalhou e de repente percebeu que a cela estava mais fria que o normal. Os dementadores demoníacos estavam espreitando.

— Vão embora! — gritou para eles. — Eu não tenho alma.

Eles ficaram indecisos por um momento e então desapareceram como os fantasmas que eram. Pareceram acreditar nela. Ela nunca manteve um pensamento bom na cabeça por mais que um momento. Se orgulhava de sua habilidade de expulsar tudo que já foi bom em sua vida da cabeça. Foi como vinha sobrevivendo. Continuou andando.

Não era difícil esquecer todas as coisas boas. Azkaban estava localizada no meio do oceano, mas a água elementar era ausente. Não havia mágica em Azkaban. O contato com os Elementares era impossível. Esse era o tipo de terra que os trouxas criaram. Esta era a devastação a que eles estavam condenando o mundo mágico. Ela manteve esse pensamento, como um mantra. Manteve sua raiva. Se cada bruxo e bruxa fosse submetido à somente poucos momentos em Azkaban, eles entenderiam por que os trouxas têm que morrer. Eles entenderiam, e não haveria guerra. Entrariam num acordo, mas o Ministério não ouviria. Amantes de trouxas como Dumbledore não ouviriam. Maldito seja. Ela o queria morto.

Essa era uma razão para continuar respirando, mas quando pôs os pés pela primeira vez no chão firme, achou que tinha sido a única que tinha morrido. Queria morrer. Não podia respirar. Não podia enxergar. Um rugido em seus ouvidos a fez tropeçar e cair em cima do dementador que a segurava. Foi pior que mil Crucios. Foi vasto e vazio. Completamente sem magia. Foi o inferno.

— Muitos morrem quando vêm para nossa ilha — dissera Rookwood. — O choque da falta de magia é muito grande para eles. Com o tempo, os que não morrem se recuperam, mas os dementadores já os afetaram e eles nunca mais são os mesmos.

Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela. Estava em Azkaban há uma semana e seis dias quando Rookwood, o verme miserável, veio até ela para ficar olhando malignamente, mas Bellatrix não considerou as notícias dele ruins.

— Seu primo Sirius Black veio hoje, chorando e gritando — contou. — Foi transferido da torre sul — Rookwood espirrou. — Talvez ele não tenha gostado da vista.

— Meu primo? Sirius? — Havia esperança para ele depois de tudo? Ela gostaria de saber se era possível ele ter ido para o lado do Lorde das Trevas. Isso significava que tinham encontrado o Lorde das Trevas. Quando? Quando isto tinha acontecido? Suas contas não tinham como dizer, mas a esperança cresceu nela. Dentro de segundos, o lugar estava fervilhando de dementadores.

Rookwood disse o encanto que os chamou de volta para a Caixa de Pandora, e, por um momento, os fantasmas se foram.

Bellatrix não pôde terminar o pensamento. Meu primo. Meu primo Sirius está aqui em Azkaban? Por quê? Ela não tinha como saber. Não ouvia nada de Sirius há meses.

Quando a hora dos gêmeos nascerem foi chegando, ela pensava menos e menos no primo. Só pensava nos seus bebês e tinha esperança que o Lorde das Trevas viesse antes de eles nascerem.

— Meus bebês — sussurrou. — O que isso fará aos meus bebês? Eles não podem nascer aqui nesse lugar isento de magia.

Os dementadores não se preocupavam, e ela não viu outros bruxos ou bruxas até estar no laboratório — isso faz doze anos hoje. Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela. E ficou íntima de Rookwood, o verme. Muito íntima.

Sua mãe tinha trazido as crianças para visitá-la seis vezes. Quando eles eram muito jovens, não pareciam notar a ausência de magia, mas quando tinham uns quatro anos, Bellatrix pode ver sua aflição. Eles estavam com medo.

— Ensine-os, mãe. Ensine-os a não ter medo de nada — ela tinha dito. — E, mãe, não os traga aqui denovo. Eu os verei denovo ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. Eu posso esperar.

Carman concordou e levou os anjos negros embora.

Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela. Começou seu ritual de andar pela cela. Passo. Passo. Passo. A cada passo ela estava mais próxima da liberdade. Praticou todos os encantos que pôde imaginar — todos eles. Estava esperando pela liberdade — para respirar ar fresco, do tipo cheio de ar elementar, não esse vazio. Uma janela seria agradável, mas não havia janelas para Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela não era digna. Então olhou para fora da cela, para o corredor sujo.

Alguma coisa estava se mexendo — uma sombra negra. De início ela achou que fosse um dementador e recuou, endurecendo contra o vazio gelado, mas não era. Era um cão preto. Ele passou em passos silenciosos pela cela dela. Não a olhou, não a reconheceu.

— Sirius — ela sussurrou, serpenteando os dedos através das barras para tocar a pelagem dele. — Lembre-se de mim. — Vários dos pelos negros dele ficaram na mão dela quando ele passou. Por um longo tempo ela segurou os pelos nas mãos, imaginando se ele a ajudaria. Se Sirius tinha de fato ido para o lado do Lorde das Trevas, então os doze anos passados disseram a ela que o Lorde das Trevas ainda estava derrotado enquanto ela esperava naquela prisão. Se Sirius era inocente dos seus crimes, então ele ainda estava do lado de Dumbledore. Ele se lembraria dela se se livrasse?

Apertou os pelos e desejou sucesso a ele. Ele se lembraria dela. Ela era da família.

Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela. Ela ficou de pé no meio da cela e fechou os olhos, lembrando da sensação atordoante de aparatar. Manteve os olhos fechados se imaginando em casa com seus meninos. Se imaginou sendo convocada por Ele, indo até Ele, beijando Suas roupas.

Estava de pé com os olhos fechados quando ouviu Rookwood.

— Bellatrix? Bella, minha linda... — ele cacarejou. — Linda nunca mais — ela manteve os olhos fechados, ainda imaginando seu Lorde das Trevas, mas não foi ele quem falou. Foi Rookwood, o verme. — Eu te trouxe um presente.

Ela abriu os olhos. Presentes de Rookwood sempre tinham um preço. Ele mostrou uma barra de sabonete. Tinha um cheiro doce de algum tipo de flor — jacinto, ela decidiu. Ao longo dos anos, Rookwood tinha trazido muitos presentes para ela — roupas limpas, sabonete e pasta de dente, uma escova, meias quentes — ela tinha pagado por todos eles, pagado muito.

Tentou alcançar o sabonete.

— Não tão rápido —disse ele tirando-o do alcance dela. — Você não é mais rainha da Magia Negra. Seu Lorde está morto e se foi, e você vai apodrecer aqui até morrer. Eu controlo todas as coisas boas que você tem. Diga!

— Você é meu lorde — disse ela indiferente. — Eu não sou a rainha de nada. Não sou nada além de um elfo doméstico...

— Ah... você está quase morta. Talvez eu deva encontrar outro para dar esse sabonete...

— Não! Por favor!

— Isso. Implore — ele exigiu.

E ela implorou, pensando todo o tempo que se o Lorde das Trevas viesse a ela, a primeira coisa que faria seria cuidar daquele verme. Fantasiou sobre que crucio usaria — quantos — até finalmente permitir que o feitiço saísse de controle e ele morreria... lentamente... dolorosamente.

Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela. Ela tinha certeza de que hoje era quatro de maio, aniversário de Ethan e Edward. Eles fariam treze anos. Era um ano mágico. Por um momento teve um desejo tão intenso que quase soluçou alto. Nunca tinha os segurado no peito. Nunca os tinha abraçado ou ensinado seus primeiros feitiços. Nunca os tinha visto pilotar uma vassoura ou experimentar magia sem varinha. Tinha perdido toda a infância deles, e agora eles eram jovens homens.

Treze. A idade de seu próprio despertar. Imaginou que novas magias apareceriam deles, agora que eram adolescentes. Quando pensou nisso ela teve um momento de pânico. Não conseguia se lembrar como era magia. Fazia tanto tempo desde que tinha tido magia nas mãos e sentido seu poder. Um tempo terrivelmente longo.

Pôs o rosto entre as mãos e soluçou. Ninguém estava lá para vê-la. Estava tudo bem se desabasse só por um momento. Não era nada além de uma massa de dor e infelicidade. Ela era um animal. Não. Não era. Ela era Bellatrix Lestrange. Uma bruxa. Uma mulher de poder. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou, um grito de animal para animal numa jaula.

— Nós esperaremos — gritou. — NÓS ESPERAREMOS! — e alguém no final do corredor bateu na cela. Bang. Bang. Bang. Os pulsos rítmicos tocaram alguma corda nela enquanto se lembrava dos feitiços. Bang. Bang. Bang. Pondo abaixo uma porta de trouxas. Se lembrou dos gritos. Eles estavam tão vivos, os monstrinhos miseráveis — roubando nossa magia. Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!

Claro, o feitiço não funcionou no buraco infernal que era lá, aquele lugar de desolação, mas ela precisava que funcionasse. Precisava da magia com cada fibra de seu ser, e ele não estava vindo. Ele não estava vindo para eles. Tinha os esquecido. Eles eram fiéis, mas Ele os tinha esquecido. O desespero dominou sua alma.

— Crucio — murmurou entre as mãos, e trouxe os dentes para junto da carne entre o polegar e o indicador. Enquanto friccionava os dentes — eles tinham que se encontrar — ela os forçou a se juntarem através de sua carne. Murmurou "Crucio" e sentiu o gosto de sangue.

Sim, ela ainda estava viva. Ainda esperando. Ainda Bellatrix Lestrange.

Depois de um momento sua mão estava paralisada, a dor se dissipando. Puxou os dentes distanciando-os e mordeu denovo, os dentes triturando para sentir a dor, e então sabia que estava viva.

— Nós esperaremos — murmurou. — Eu sei, não devia ter duvidado de você, milorde. Vou parar de duvidar. Eu vou... É tão difícil esperar... Eu não posso. Sou fraca — soluçou e apertou os dentes viscosamente na carne de sua mão.

— Crucio! — murmurou. As mãos de Bellatrix estavam tão assustadoras e enrugadas quanto as do Lorde das Trevas. Seu corpo estava ferido, mas sua mente ainda era aguçada. Odiou a fraqueza de seus companheiros de cela, que choramingavam e gritavam por pena quando esta não existia. Ela continuaria forte. Continuaria fiel. Estaria pronta quando ele a chamasse.

Se levantou e começou a andar pela cela — cinco passos a frente, quatro passos largos, sete na diagonal. Sete era um bom número — o número completo. Ela completaria sua conta. Para trás e um quarto. Para trás e um quarto. Enquanto andava, mentalmente contava os feitiços que seus filhos deviam saber agora; listou os ingredientes da poção polissuco, veraxis e veritaserum. Se esforçou para lembrar das diferentes marcas dos ingredientes adicionais. Costumava saber. Era imperativo lembrar. No fim se lembrou, mas não tinha certeza. Se irritou com isso. Tinha que ter certeza — quase certeza. Listou os encantamentos para fazer uma chave de portal que se ativava ao toque, que se ativava numa certa hora, que se ativava por um certo evento.

Terminou o ritual de andar e listar mais cedo naquele dia. Escovou os cabelos imundos e gastou outra hora tirando parasitas deles. Esmagou cada um deles com as unhas sujas, dizendo crucio e se lembrando de como praticava aquele feitiço em insetos com Carman, sua mãe. Ela tinha dez anos.

— Você deve saber disso antes de ir para Hogwarts — Carman tinha insistido. — Você irá para a Sonserina e deve ser capaz de lutar por seu lugar na hierarquia.

— Crucio! — disse, esmagando outro parasita.

Uma súbita dor queimante em seu braço a pegou de surpresa. Ela quase não a reconheceu. O sentimento era tão estranho naquele lugar sem magia. Era magia. Era a sua Marca Negra, queimando negra. Era a magia Dele dentro dela — a Marca Dele, enviada por Barty Crouch. Barty Crouch! Como poderia ser? Como ele escapou e ela ainda estava apodrecendo ali? Como? Como? Como? Então, subitamente, isso não importava. Só importava que a gente dele estava movimentando-se denovo. Seus Comensais da Morte estavam se reunindo. Ele se reergueria, e ela estaria esperando.

Queria aparatar, mas estava privada desse prazer. Em vez disso, começou a bater na porta das celas. — Ele se reerguerá! — gritou, sentindo a esperança crescendo dentro de si. — Ele se reerguerá!

Outros ouviram o chamado e, rapidamente, o lugar estava cheio de dementadores.

— Cale-se! — zombou Rookwood, e ela olhou para ele horrorizada. — Você sentiu a Marca dele queimar! — disse. — E ainda joga os dementadores contra nós? Traidor!

— Não foi Ele! — exclamou Rookwood. — Foi Barty. O Lorde das Trevas está morto. Ele não está voltando. Estava na profecia: um bebê deve derrubá-lo. Você viu sua Marca antes de agora?

— Não — ela sussurrou, a esperança morrendo enquanto os dementadores aglomeravam-se. Sentiu suas bocas geladas... Sugando... Sugando... Uma vez ela teria gritado para Rookwood colocá-los de volta na caixa, mas agora já se sentia vazia. Como eles poderiam sugar algo dela? Não restava nada.

Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela. Empurrou os farrapos que restavam das mangas de suas roupas para fora de seu caminho enquanto fazia a marca. Algo em sua pele prendeu sua visão. Era sua Marca Negra. Ela podia fazer o contorno do crânio. Duas semanas depois podia ver a cobra. Três semanas depois podia identificar as escamas individuais nas costas da cobra. Ele não estava morto. Ele voltaria para eles... para ela.

— Eu esperarei — murmurou ela. — Eu devo...

Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela — marca após marca após marca e a cada dia não havia notícias Dele. A cada dia ela checava sua Marca, procurando por sinais de vida nela. Memorizou cada escama da cobra, todos os sulcos do crânio. Traçou sua forma com o dedo, um dedo coberto de sujeira. Ela não devia estar assim quando ele viesse. Devia estar pronta. Tinha sido bela, mas agora, magra, suja, desiludida, ela não era mais. Se levantou e começou a andar. Podia não conseguir beleza, mas pelo menos não estaria coberta de sujeira. Mudou de idéia. Tinha um plano.

Quando viu Rookwood implorou a ele por água, sabonete, roupas limpas.

— Você é a única razão pela qual esse lugar é suportável... — ela se fez dizer a palavra, a palavra que estava reservada somente para o Lorde das Trevas. — Você é a única razão pela qual esse lugar é suportável... Mestre.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Você está certo — ela disse. — Faz meses que Barty Crouch enviou a Marca Negra. Nosso Lorde das Trevas... Ele não está voltando, está?

— Não sei — disse Rookwood, mirando a forma sombria de sua própria Marca Negra. — A Marca está ficando escura e escura... Ainda... — ele deu de ombros. — Acho que eu talvez deva ir procurar o sabonete...

Quase nove meses depois, Bellatrix cortou outra conta, 20 de junho — terceiro. Suas mãos estavam tão limpas quanto ela pôde fazê-las ficar. Seu cabelo estava penteado. Estava anoitecendo. O dia estava quase terminado quando a Marca queimou. Desta vez, ela sabia, era Ele. Sentiu sua magia. Sentiu seu poder. Machucou, mas a dor foi bem vinda. Era um tipo bom de dor... a dor de pertencer... a dor de antes de encontrá-lo. Ela não queria que acabasse. Era esperança. Era liberdade. Era êxtase. Ele estava vivo.

Prendeu a respiração, pondo a mão direita na Marca, deixando o calor queimar em sua mão direita tanto quanto em seu braço esquerdo. Queria segurá-la, guardá-la. Queria desesperadamente segurar a magia dentro de si, mas tão logo estava passando. Pôs a boca contra a Marca sugando gentilmente, sentindo a magia negra, quente. Em breve, começou a cantarolar para si mesma. Breve. Breve. E quando a dor se foi completamente, restando somente uma lembrança, ela se levantou e começou a bater na cela.

— O Lorde das Trevas se reergueu! — gritou. — Ele está chamando os fiéis! Ele virá para nós! Quem sentiu seu poder?

O canto ecoou através das celas enquanto os outros correspondiam a ele.

Não havia dementadores neste dia, vindo para sugar sua esperança. Rookwood os manteve na caixa. O próprio Rookwood não se aventurou na área das celas até muito depois e Bellatrix sabia o porquê. Estava com medo.

Meus filhos, pensou enquanto se balançava no chão de pedra gelado. Meus filhos fizeram isso. Eles tiveram sucesso onde os outros falharam. Eles têm treze anos. Jovens homens. Bruxos poderosos. Ela sabia disso apesar de nunca tê-los visto fazer magia. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou de seus cabelos encaracolados como os dela. Edward um pouco menor que Ethan, mas ambos pequenos anjos negros na idade de quatro anos, da última vez que os vira, nove anos atrás. Se perguntou se as Marcas Negras deles queimavam em seus braços. Como eles encaravam a dor? Entendiam o quão importante era sofrer por uma causa maior que si mesmos? Entendiam que a Marca os ligava a essa causa?

Era difícil imaginar como eles tinham crescido. Usariam os cabelos curtos ou longos? Ambos teriam os seus olhos — olhos que nada deixavam escapar? Seriam altos como o pai? Pensou brevemente em Rodolphus e desejou poder lembrar de seu rosto. Só se lembrava de que ele era alto e tinha dedos longos e firmes, como os do Lorde das Trevas. Por que ela não podia se lembrar do rosto dele? Se lembrava do rosto do Lorde das Trevas — e mais que isso — se lembrava de sua magia. Em breve ela O veria. Em breve veria seus filhos. Tocou a tatuagem sensível, pensando nos filhos, pensando Nele.

Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela. Era mais fácil agora que ela sabia que ele estava vivo. Ele viria. Tinha que vir. Ela era fiel.

Bellatrix Lestrange riscou outra marca na conta na parede de sua cela. Era primeiro de setembro. Ela andou com crescente vigor. Ele deve estar vindo logo. A encontraria pronta. O dia tinha quase terminado quando a Marca Negra queimou negra. Ela gritou, segurando o braço próximo, mas não por causa da dor. A dor não era nada. Isto era esperança.

Sentiu a magia Dele queimando mais forte que nunca — quente e feroz — e a Marca enviada por... Ela embalou o braço como uma criança recém-nascida. A Marca fora enviada por seu filho mais velho — sim! Ah, sim! Lágrimas rolaram por sua face, e os dementadores se aglomeraram em cima dela, alimentando-se de sua esperança, mas não podiam tirá-la dela.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2 

Era um dia como qualquer outro, uma noite como qualquer outra. Bellatrix riscou outra marca na pedra fria. Outro dia, outra marca. Não importava. Ele não tinha vindo. Esperou durante a noite porque a noite era a hora Dele. A noite era quando havia alguma possibilidade de sentir a Marca, mas não sentiu.

Outro dia passou, e outro, e outro. Os dias passaram juntos. Queria saber por que sempre achou que devia se humilhar tanto a ponto de implorar a Rookwood por sabonete e água. Que coisa injusta. Ele deveria estar numa cela ao lado da dela. Era tão culpado quanto ela. Se ela e Narcissa tivessem tido permissão para ficar no mesmo tribunal, eles teriam encontrado um jeito de forçar os juízes a libertá-los? Tudo se resume a dinheiro e influência no final. Ela tinha muito pouco de ambos. Claro, Lucius poderia ter feito isso com sua língua afiada se quisesse, mas nunca tinha gostado dela. Ela não era o suficiente para servi-lo. Mas ele o fez para a irmã dela. Bellatrix não era burra a ponto de pensar que Narcissa tinha escapado de ir para Azkaban por si própria. Não. Foi o dinheiro e a lábia de Malfoy que lhe trouxeram a liberdade. Então por que ela estava condenada a apodrecer lá? Era da família. Não deviam já tê-la libertado? Riscou outra marca na parede.

Por que seu Lorde das Trevas não veio?! Era hora. Ele tinha tempo de sobra desde primeiro de setembro. Devia estar planejando. Ela devia estar planejando ao lado dele — sentindo e degustando sua magia. Ao lado Dele. Quase podia se fazer sentir. Desejou lembrar. Tinha que lembrar. Não podia esquecer a sensação da magia dele. Um pensamento passageiro a importunou. Tinha se esquecido de Rodolphus. Tinha se esquecido da magia de seu marido. Afastou o pensamento com sua vontade de ferro. Não importava. Só o Lorde das Trevas importava.

Naquela noite ela rezou. Não tinha rezado durante muitos anos. Todos os deuses e deusas tinham-na abandonado.

— Como Ele a abandonou — disse uma vozinha sarcástica.

— Não! — ela gritou. — Ele virá para nós! — esperou pelos ecos dos outros prisioneiros chorando, mas eles estavam silenciosos. — Ele voltará! — gritou uma, duas, cem vezes. — Devemos ser fiéis!

— Foda-se a fidelidade! — rosnou um colega, e finalmente Bellatrix silenciou, e lágrimas quentes e salgadas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Lágrimas, pensou. Já não tinha chorado o suficiente? Lágrimas não concluíam nada — mas deveriam. Deveriam ter um propósito. Ela deveria ter um propósito.

Liste todas as poções que possa lembrar em que lágrimas são um dos ingredientes, ela disse para si mesma. Lembrou-se de cento e cinco delas. Oitenta e nove ela mesma tinha criado, incluindo a poção do amor que fizera Rodolphus se apaixonar por ela em Hogsmeade há tanto tempo atrás. Rodolphus Lestrange. Por um momento seus olhos deslizaram e ela ficou zonza e lembrou — lembrou do rosto dele, mas não de sua magia.

Estava em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, o mais agitado. Conheceu Rodolphus Lestrange, dois anos mais velho, numa festa dos Malfoy, e o encontrou em Hogsmeade no fim de semana seguinte. Sabia que seus pais tinham falado com os Malfoy sobre se aliar ao clã deles. Não importava qual irmã se casasse com Lucius. Pessoalmente, Bellatrix o achava bonito demais para seu gosto, mas quando Laurel decidiu que era hora de se casar com um corvinal e foi atrás de Marshall Avery com as garras de fora, a escolha sobrou para uma delas duas. Nunca achou que Narcissa poderia pensar em ninguém a não ser nela mesma, mas esta admitiu chorosamente para sua irmã que estava grávida e a criança era de Lucius. Bellatrix deu de ombros. O dinheiro e o nome dos Malfoy teriam sido bons, mas não era algo que ela não pudesse viver sem. Quando sua mãe a questionou sobre por que estava distanciando-se de Lucius, não poderia trair a confiança da irmã. Não que se importasse em guardar tanto um segredo, como se isso fosse criar uma ligação entre suas magias, mas ela não estava a fim de parar de dividir a magia com suas irmãs. Vivia para isso.

Bellatrix fez uma pausa, lembrando dos belos e complexos feitiços que elas tinham criado juntas e abruptamente sido pegas. Continue pensando nessa linha e você terá a colônia de dementadores inteira em cima de você, ela pensou. Tinha dito a seus pais, completamente sincera, que não estava pronta para se casar. Mas era uma Black de uma longa linhagem de puro sangue, e seus pais não estavam prontos para aquela verdade.

Bellatrix encontrou Rodolphus denovo e denovo. Fizeram tantas brincadeiras com grifinórios e trouxas que perderam a conta. Algumas eram inofensivas, mas a maioria não. Seus encontros secretos a inebriavam. Ele era divertido, engraçado e poderoso. Contou a ela que era um Comensal da Morte, alto na estima de Voldemort, e ela acreditou. Ele costumava seguir ordens, tanto dela quanto de Voldemort. Às vezes ele a deixava abruptamente no meio de seus encontros secretos, mas nunca a chateava. Finalmente ela se recusou a ser deixada de lado. Coaxou e praguejou alternadamente até ele rancorosamente aceitar que ela fosse junto com ele matar aurores e, igualmente, trouxas. Ela sabia que poderia convencê-lo depois de um tempo, o gosto salgado de sangue era melhor que o afrodisíaco que tinha feito.

Finalmente ele a levou consigo para Lord Voldemort. A dor da Marca Negra era inesperada, mas, uma vez que tinha sentido a magia dele, ela estava transformada. Era puro poder, e nada mais seria suficiente. Podia sentir a dor enquanto tivesse a magia também. Então precisava da magia agora. Lágrimas jorraram de sua face em rastros amargos e quentes. Ela tivera tanto, e agora não tinha nada. Sempre tinha que se esforçar para lembrar da magia dele, mas não a deixaria perder-se. Nunca.

Pôs a boca na Marca, tentando sentir algum resto do gosto da magia, e chorou porque não havia nada além de uma vaga tatuagem que estava lentamente escurecendo. E então, sem aviso, a Marca começou a queimar em sua boca e ela sentiu a magia dele queimando, mas não a Dele. Estava sendo enviada por uma mulher — uma garota, na verdade — uma Weasley, Bellatrix pensou surpresa. Tinha que estar enganada. O sinal da Marca era poderoso demais para uma mera Weasley, e tinha o gosto dele. Ponderou isso por um tempo. Como poderia acontecer? Eles estavam compartilhando magia? Compartilhando sexo? Talvez ela só tivesse recebido a Marca e não assimilado a magia dele ainda. Parecia mais provável. Deu-se conta de que tinha permitido o momento de fúria passar por ela. A magia tinha-se ido e tudo estava silencioso. Ninguém se queixava nas celas.

— Nós somos fiéis! Nós esperaremos! — O silêncio infinito retornou para somente ser quebrado por um ocasional soluço ou gemido.

A mente de Bellatrix voltou aos seus devaneios. Quando ele disse "Sangue e magia se misturaram. Você é minha", ela acreditou nele. Acreditou com todo o seu coração e alma. Sabia que ele estava certo. Ela era dele. O pensamento trouxe um sentimento de satisfação que ela uma vez teria classificado como alegria, e olhou ao redor ansiosa pelos dementadores, mas eles estavam fora do seu campo de visão no momento. Talvez Rookwood os estivesse mantendo na caixa. Em todo caso, ela controlou suas emoções.

Os pais dela estavam procurando-lhe um marido, agora que Lucius estava tão obviamente enamorado de sua irmã, mas ela não queria mais ninguém. Se não pudesse ter o próprio Lorde das Trevas, não se casaria, dissera a seus pais.

Mesmo numa lembrança, Bellatrix estremeceu. Os crucios de Carman nunca tinham sido tão fortes.

— Bem, se ele fosse viver para sempre e sua mulher não... — ela tinha dito.

Outro crucio mais forte que o primeiro a atingiu.

Não sabia como tinha retornado a Hogwarts, mas passou a semana na ala hospitalar. Tremendo, se imaginou lá agora. Sofria quase com tanta dor quanto daquela vez, mas a dor era mental: a dor da perda e da traição. Tinha certeza de que Madame Pomfrey entendia que o que ela sentia eram os efeitos colaterais de um crucio, mas tinha decidido ficar calada. Bellatrix temia que Dumbledore soubesse que o crucio tinha vindo de sua mãe. O que ele faria a seus pais se achasse que eles eram abusivos? Arrependeu-se de seus atos. Estava errada. Casaria-se com quem quer que eles escolhessem. Ainda pertenceria ao Lorde. Nada mudaria sua opinião quando tocava a Marca. Mandou uma coruja a seus pais e, mais tarde naquela noite, contou sua decisão a Rodolphus. Aqui nesse lugar provido de magia, ela tocou sua Marca, se lembrou, e fez outra marca na parede.

Já tinha deitado sua cabeça e fechado os olhos. Ouviu os barulhos dos ratos arranhando próximos. Tinha sido um dia maravilhoso. Sabia que ele estava vivo. Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa. Três Marcas dentro de um mês — e então a queimadura ficou em seu braço esquerdo.

Outra Marca foi enviada. Ela estava de pé, desesperada para ir até ele. O desejo de aparatar queimou mais quente que a Marca.

— Ele está vindo — sussurrou. Denovo e denovo o simples sussurro: — Ele está vindo! — o som ecoou como um mantra pela simplicidade. Não havia dementadores para atormentá-los porque Rookwood tinha ido para a cama. Permaneceu acordada durante toda a noite, maravilhando-se. Tinham sido duas Marcas Negras com somente algumas horas de intervalo entre cada uma. Não havia dúvidas. Ele estava se movendo.

* * *

— Você sabe quem seus pais escolheram para você? — Rodolphus perguntara.

— Não.

— Eu fiz uma... tarefa... um favor para Lord Voldemort — dissera Rodolphus. — Ele tem me perguntado várias vezes o que eu quero como recompensa — ele moveu os lábios para a orelha dela. — Eu gostaria de pedir você.

Ela se lembrava do momento muito bem. Tinha avaliado a proposta dele. Ele era poderoso e excitante. Tinha o sangue e posição dela e eles progrediriam juntos, o que ela supunha traduzir, ele não achava que tinha controle sobre ela.

Ele ainda estava olhando para ela, sua voz baixa e contínua, disse:

— Nós gostamos das mesmas coisas, necessitamos da mesma excitação. Eu pretendo ser o braço direito dele.

Ela acenou, mas com uma correção: ela seria o braço direito de Lord Voldemort, e não ele. Sorriu e disse "sim". A magia dele fluiu dentro dela quente e doce. Lembrava-se do momento, mas não da magia. Não neste lugar de morte.

Rodolphus fora sua escolha — dela e de Lord Voldemort.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou as mãos dele em seu corpo. Fingiu que era jovem, bonita e desejável e um súbito frio desanimador invadiu sua cela. As coisas negras vieram sentindo uma ponta de felicidade dentro dela.

— Rookwood — chiou. — Leve-os para longe de mim.

— Você parece positivamente obstinada — ele disse. — O esqueleto obstinado. Se o Lorde das Trevas vier, ele não virá para você. Vai te enterrar, te confundindo com uma trouxa morta.

— Rookwood!

— Eles não me causam dano enquanto eu tocar a caixa deles — zombou Rookwood.

— Rookwood!

Bellatrix não tinha tanta sorte. Os dementadores estavam fervilhando agora. A única razão pela qual ela ainda não tinha sido beijada era que havia muitos lá e eles estavam se amontoando um em cima do outro.

Rookwood entrou na cela dela e trancou a porta atrás de si.

— Vida e morte juntas numa única cela — disse ele, puxando-a para perto de si. — O único problema é que eu não estou certo de qual é qual. — Ainda segurando a caixa, abaixou a cabeça e beijou a boca dela. — Me chame de mestre — disse.

Quando os lábios dele encontraram os seus, ela não tinha certeza se o beijo era melhor que o dos dementadores. O frio eterno ainda tardava em suas costas. Eles se amontoaram próximos, ansiosos para se alimentarem dos poderosos sentimentos dela. Com as mandíbulas geladas deles em seu pescoço, e as quentes de Rookwood em seus lábios, Bellatrix se perguntou como tinha se rebaixado tanto. Desejou uma faca para fincar no coração dele.

Se lembrou de Dumbledore ensinando-a. Dumbledore exasperado.

— Transfigure o rato num cálice d'água.

Ela transfigurou num punhal.

— Transfigure a ave num copo de cristal.

Ela transfigurou numa lâmina afiada de estilete, os olhos perolados do pássaro ainda piscando surpresos, mas a lâmina era perigosamente afiada e perfeitamente feita. Gostava de facas. Esfregou suas mãos contra o peito de Rookwood, querendo a faca. Em qualquer lugar sem ser aquele, ela a teria.

Sentiu a batida rápida do coração dele e fantasiou as batidas acelerando de medo dela, a voz chorosa dele apelando e finalmente o sangue quente espirrando em suas mãos, e imaginou por um segundo que estava longe de Azkaban. Mordeu a língua em sua boca e sentiu o sabor metálico do sangue. O gosto era maravilhoso e, por um breve momento, a vida era boa. Estava cheia de vida.

— Sua puta! — Rookwood recuou e bateu na cara dela. O próprio sangue dela se misturou com o dele em sua boca. — Você quase arrancou minha língua fora! — ele reclamou.

Ela levantou um pouco mais a cabeça, ainda agarrada a ele para se proteger dos dementadores que estavam em êxtase, se alimentando de suas altas emoções.

— Ele voltará para nós — disse. — Para mim — murmurou, e Rookwood se afastou com desgosto, mas levou os dementadores com ele. Os elfos domésticos não trouxeram nenhum jantar para ela naquela noite, mas não importava. Queria saborear o gosto do sangue dele em sua boca. Era quase tão bom quanto magia.

Não era não, ralhou consigo mesma. Você esqueceu como é o gosto da magia, e é por isso que deseja aceitar essa pequena substituição. Nada é como a magia. Nada. Repugnada, cuspiu fora o sangue no chão da cela. Os ratos famintos vieram banquetear-se dele. Ela fez outra

* * *

Se ele não viesse em breve, não haveria nada dela para se resgatar, pensou. Lamentos e choros ecoavam pelos corredores escuros.

— Ele voltará e desgraçados sejam os que não foram fiéis! — exclamou.

— Cale-se, Lestrange maluca — murmurou Rookwood. — Ou eu solto os dementadores em você.

— Nos veremos no inferno — disse ela, os olhos queimando de malícia. Precisava amaldiçoar algo... qualquer coisa. Precisava sentir seu poder.

Ela fez outra marca na parede.

— Então, o que você quer hoje, Bella? Um pouco de xampu? Seu cabelo parece que foi roído por ratos.

— Um rato — disse. — Sim, é isso.

— Um rato? Sabe que você está tão louca quanto os loucos do St. Mungus? Por que quereria um rato? Imagino que viva com eles o suficiente aqui.

Ela levantou a cabeça um pouco mais, mas não respondeu.

— OK — riu ele. — Um rato então — ele tocou a pele nauseante dela no pescoço e disse: — Um rato e um sabonete. Quero minha mulher mais limpa do que você está.

— Não sou sua mulher — disse, régia.

— Eu sei — ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. — Você é a Rainha da Magia Negra.

— Sou — concordou. — Um dia você verá.

Ele riu dela e mandou sabonete e água. Não mandou um rato. Quando veio a ela mais tarde naquela noite, ponderou brevemente sobre o que Rodolphus pensaria dela se dando para ele — se vendendo por alguns pequenos confortos. Rodolphus entenderia a sobrevivência, pensou. Esperou por outra chance de mordê-lo, mas ele não a beijou.

No final, pegou um dos ratos da cela, prendendo-o em baixo das perneiras que Rookwood tinha dado a ela na semana passada. Enroscou a roupa em volta do pescoço do rato e lentamente estrangulou-o, sentindo seus esforços.

— Crucio! — murmurou. — Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! — Fingiu que o animal sofredor era Rookwood.

Por um momento fingiu que era o Lorde das Trevas que a tinha abandonado, mas então se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Como drasticamente o estava traindo, e enfiou seu braço na boca demente do rato. Ele mordeu em vingança e ela o derrubou, sua vítima correndo para um buraco na parede.

Dois dias depois seu braço tinha aumentado três vezes de tamanho e ela estava muito doente para continuar na cela. Foi levada à enfermaria para ser curada. Irônico, pensou, me curar, com a intenção de que eu possa morrer mais um pouco. Era exatamente o que queria fazer com o rato. Se o estrangulasse gentilmente e com cuidado o suficiente, poderia revivê-lo sem magia. Sua própria respiração seria suficiente para revivê-lo, mas ela o tinha perdido. Não sabia há quantos dias estava na enfermaria. Furiosa enquanto a conduziam de volta para sua cela, se deu conta que perderia sua conta de marcas.

— Que dia é hoje? — questionou primeiro o medibruxo e depois o guarda.

— Que diferença faz? — perguntou ele. — Você vai ficar aqui até morrer, Bellatrix.

— Eu tenho que saber. Por favor. Seja piedoso. Quero me lembrar do aniversário de meus filhos. O dia em que tirei magia dos elementos pela primeira vez. O dia em que conheci... meu... meu marido.

— Certo. Certo — concordou o guarda. — É 31 de outubro. Halloween. — Um alarme tocou e ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

Bellatrix prendeu a respiração.

— É Halloween? Hoje à noite?

— Sim — disse o guarda —, e eu encerro o expediente em cinco minutos para passar o feriado com a família — disse ele enquanto reajustava as defesas e proteções da cela. — Espero que esse alarme não seja nada que me faça ter que ficar aqui o resto do período.

Bellatrix o assistiu ir.

Conhecia o dia com todas as gotas de magia que já tinham estado dentro dela. Eram todos os Halloweens. Era uma noite de comemorações: encantamentos e festança. A noite em que seu Lorde das Trevas tinha sido tirado dela. A noite em que Laurel morrera... Sentiu o vazio da irmã no topo do intestino. Às vezes, parecia que o vazio era a única coisa que restava ali. Não havia mais nada. Nada pelo que viver. Nada pelo que morrer, tampouco. Andou pela cela se sentindo infinitamente deprimida.

Desejou poder passar o Halloween com sua família. Desejou tão arduamente que sabia que em qualquer ar, menos Azkaban, teria se realizado. O que estariam fazendo no Halloween?, pensou, o que estariam fazendo? E pela primeira vez na vida, sabia exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo. Estavam com ela. Bellatrix se surpreendeu em silêncio.

* * *

— Bellatrix — sussurrou Narcissa. — Irmã! — e o pequeno grupo silenciou, mas Bellatrix não falou. Não queria atrapalhar a maravilhosa miragem a sua frente.

Lucius deu um passo para trás com seu filho, quase completamente crescido, seus cabelos loiros esbranquiçados como o de ambos seus pais. Permitiram que Carman se aproximasse da cela. Narcissa enfiou sua mão entre as barras e segurou a mão de sua irmã. Um sopro de magia passou por seus dedos enquanto o marido de sua irmã se empenhava em abrir a cela. Tinha sido tão rápido, tão seguro, que Bellatrix não tinha certeza de ter sentido aquilo. Isto era sua irmã. Lembranças das vezes que elas tinham dividido magia, a qual seguia através dela. Tinham derrubado prédios juntas. Tinham movido montanhas. Sentiu o vazio que era Laurel e reparou que Narcissa sentia isso mais forte. Não estava acostumada a sentir o vazio.

— Esta aqui é um pouco mais complicada — disse o marido de Laurel enquanto trabalhava na tranca da cela. — Você deve ter dado a eles mais trabalho que a maioria, Bellatrix.

— Claro — ela disse com a voz baixa e rouca. Isso a aborreceu por um momento em que não pode lembrar do nome dele. Ele era um corvinal. Era o máximo que lembrava. Um corvinal com seu Lorde. Para ela não havia dúvidas de que o Lorde das Trevas estava lá. Em algum lugar. Seu coração estava saltando no peito. Devia estar sonhando denovo. Um pouco da empolgação a deixou. Claro que era um sonho. Tinha que ser. Ela realmente acreditou que ele voltaria para eles? Por quê? Não seriam úteis dessa vez. Ela se deu conta disso.

Onde estavam os dementadores? Quis saber, olhando exuberantemente por cima de seus ombros, mas eles estavam fora do seu campo de visão. Sua alegria foi temperada com a compreensão de que tinha que ser um sonho. Um sonho bom, mas um sonho, contudo. Outra criança estava com eles; uma garota, e Bellatrix lembrou-se de que sua irmã Narcissa também estava grávida quando eles torturaram os Longbottom. Era a criança dela? A criança não se parecia nem com sua irmã loira e pálida, nem com o alto e charmoso Lucius. A criança, na verdade, se parecia com um Weasley mas, com certeza, não poderia ser — bem, sonhos às vezes tomam rumos estranhos, pensou.

— Ela é sua? — Bellatrix perguntou para sua irmã Narcissa, mas esta se assustou e balançou a cabeça. — Não. Nossa garota já não é mais.

Morta, pensou Bellatrix. Narcissa tinha dado a luz a um aborto e ela estava morta. Morta pela maldição dos Longbottom, e ela se lembrava da noite — a noite que levou os Longbottom ao St. Mungus, ela a esse inferno e a criança de sua irmã à morte... Morta. Como uma única noite pudera ter um final tão desastroso?

Empurrou o pensamento para longe. Enquanto sonhava tinha alguma escolha sobre o sonho, não tinha? Então por que pensar nos malditos aurores? Por que pensar no aborto morto de Narcissa?

Tão diferente de seus anjos negros. Um lento sorriso cobriu sua face. Suas crianças estavam vivas e poderosas. Enquanto sonhava, pensou Bellatrix, podia muito bem ver seus filhos. Bellatrix procurou por eles, sua mente pregando peças nela. Ainda estava os imaginando com quatro anos, mas apesar de seus rostos serem irreconhecíveis, ela reconhecia sua magia. Seus olhos pararam nos gêmeos negros à sua frente e ela os abraçou, sentindo sua magia — a primeira magia que sentia em quinze anos. Quase chorou. Que sonho ótimo que a permitia sentir magia. Devia estar se lembrando, mas que lembrança! Enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos como tinha feito quando eram bebês em seus joelhos. O cheiro da magia deles era tão familiar. Era dela. A magia dela e de Rodolphus misturada, mas Ethan era mais como ela. Podia sentir o cheiro de fogo nele, como uma mina de combustão de magia. Podia sentir o gosto, como tinha sentido o gosto da Marca Negra quando ele a mandara um mês e trinta dias atrás.

— Você — disse ela suavemente. — Você projetou a Marca Negra no céu em primeiro de setembro. Meu primeiro filho. Meu Ethan. E meu Edward. — O frescor da água e do ar estava acima dele. Tão parecidos, pensou. Tão perfeitos juntos. Quis saber se eles já tinham dividido um feitiço antes, e lembrou-se de como Carman guardara esse segredo com ciúme quando ela e suas irmãs eram jovens, mas ainda sorriu. Eles tinham descoberto. Não tinha dúvidas de que os filhos deles também o fariam.

Tudo com o que ela se preocupava foi apagado pela presença Dele. Podia somente respirar. Queria cair aos seus pés e beijar suas roupas. Queria amaldiçoá-lo e xingá-lo por ter demorado tanto a ponto de ela ter achado que tinha sido abandonada, mas olhou em seus olhos e se lembrou do porquê de o seguir.

Ele usava sua magia em volta de si como uma capa de escuridão e dentro de seus olhos o fogo elementar brilhava como a chama do inferno. Nada poderia resistir a ele. Nada poderia tocá-lo, e ela era como uma traça para a chama dele. Lembrou-se do porquê de ter ido para Azkaban. Lembrou-se do porquê morreria por ele de bom grado. Ele era a personificação de tudo que era Slytherin. Era de fato a reencarnação de Salazar. Ela queria desesperadamente tocá-lo, mas não ousou.

— Bellatrix — o Lorde das Trevas disse suavemente, e ela se separou de sua família, virando-se lentamente, seus olhos travados nos dele, se abaixou a seus pés. Sabia que precisava contar a ele sobre sua fraqueza antes de ele tocá-la. Se ele a tocasse, saberia. Ficaria bravo. Uma parte dela não se importava. Até seu crucio seria bem vindo depois de anos de fome naquele lugar de horror.

— Nós fomos fiéis, Mestre — sussurrou, a voz rouca. — Rodolphus e eu... Rodolphus? — Queria estar bonita e régia para ele, mas não estava. Estava uma criminosa suja e acabada. Os aurores a tinham reduzido a isso, e subitamente uma velha raiva queimou dentro dela. Queria que eles morressem agora que estava livre. Podia fazê-los pagar. — Fomos fiéis — sussurrou.

— Eu sei — ele disse. — Você e seu marido foram fiéis, serão recompensados.

Que recompensa, pensou, seria melhor que estar viva e em sua presença?

— Rodolphus... ele está vivo?

— Está.

Notou que o Lorde das Trevas não elaborou a resposta, e não o pressionou. Veria Rodolphus em breve o suficiente. Tinha que contar ao Lorde sobre as horas em que tinha falhado em sua fidelidade. Talvez devesse contar também sobre amaldiçoar um rato por estrangulamento. NÃO, tremeu. Tentaria manter aquilo em segredo, pensou. Costumava ser boa nesse tipo de tarefa. Só manter uma pequena memória escondida dele. Manter-se falando sobre todas as outras memórias e não dar um único pensamento àquela. Era assim que faria.

Teria falado denovo, mas ele levantou a mão pedindo silêncio.

— Pense em que recompensa você quer — ele disse. — Você não tem que me dizer seus desejos agora. Pense nisso.

— Eu pensei, milorde. É tudo em que tenho pensado... — sua mente se voltou imediatamente para Rookwood e suas mãos cerradas não querendo nada mais que amaldiçoá-lo nesse minuto por todas as suas torturas, mas principalmente por fazê-la querer todo o luxo.

Seu Lorde das Trevas virou a mão dela com a palma para cima em cima da dele próprio e traçou os sulcos nela.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou, olhando para as profundas cicatrizes gravadas nas mãos dela. Tinha gentileza no toque dele. Não se lembrava dele sendo gentil com ninguém, certamente não com ela, mas ela não era uma mulher que apreciava gentilezas. Era força, almejou.

— Às vezes quando os dementadores... — ela pensou em explicar, mas não havia explicação. Decidiu ser burra. Era o melhor jeito. — Às vezes, eu falhei... — disse.

Passou a língua pelos lábios furtivamente, olhando para o chão, esperando ser punida a qualquer momento. Sentiria a magia dele, pensou num ímpeto, mas se lembrou de que até mesmo o grande Lorde das Trevas não podia fazer magia em Azkaban, mas faria. Ela sentiria sua fúria. Não estava com medo. Depois de tanto tempo sem magia, não se importava com a forma que ela tomasse. Dor ou alegria, ou somente um simples feitiço para cozinhar seria o paraíso para ela.

— Eu caí no desespero — disse. — Achei que você tinha nos abandonado — falou. Contou a ele que não acreditou. Era melhor que a verdade tivesse saído de sua boca do que se ele a tivesse extraído de sua cabeça. Sabia disso por experiência própria. Não escondeu nada dele exceto, talvez, a profundidade de seu desespero. As palavras vieram de uma vez. — Eu sabia que aqueles pensamentos eram perigosos. Era errado... punível... mas eu não tinha magia... nenhum caminho para concertar... meus sonhos destruídos...

— Vejo — disse Lord Voldemort traçando os sulcos com seu próprio dedo cicatrizado e fazendo algo tão surpreendente, tão totalmente inesperado que ela não acreditou. Ele pôs a mão no bolso e tirou sua própria jarrinha de ungüento prateado. Pôs dois dedos na jarra, tirou um pouco do conteúdo e espalhou nas mãos dela. As cicatrizes desapareceram imediatamente. Só ungüento de fênix faria aquilo, e fênix eram caras, e por vir de um pássaro da "luz", aquilo geralmente não era encontrado na Travessa do Tranco. Sabia que era um presente que ele tinha dado a ela, e estava maravilhada.

— Você agora sabe... se eu pudesse vir antes, eu teria vindo — ele disse, sua voz tão macia quanto a de um amante. Ela estava completamente negligenciada. Era como se ele estivesse se desculpando — se desculpando para ela!

— Sim, Mestre — ela disse, pensando que tudo que ele quisesse dela, qualquer coisa, na vida ou na morte, era dele.

Ele esticou a mão para alcançá-la e ela se inclinou contra a mão dele enquanto ele descia um dedo pelo lado de sua bochecha. Sentiu a magia dele, só para ela. A boca dele se contorceu num sorriso enquanto ele obtinha total devoção nos pensamentos dela.

— Está perdoada — ele disse, e Bellatrix suspirou denovo.

Uma vez que o toque foi retirado de sua mente, ela se sentiu vazia. Necessitada. Não era um sentimento a que estava acostumada. Ele pareceu sentir isso, e ela teria falado, mas se controlou. Tinha se preparado para esse dia. Ficaria orgulhosa. Ele sorriu para ela e se virou para saudar os outros.

Um homem tão bom quanto ele não podia ser detido. Ela tinha esperado. Continuaria a esperar. Sua hora chegaria.

Precisava olhar por si mesma. Se lembrar de quem era. Seus olhos foram atraídos para o mar. A água do oceano estava gelada, mas a magia em si estava na temperatura que ela queria, sem mais, pensou, ela deixou sua família e atravessou com dificuldade o oceano para encontrar a si mesma.

Por um momento sentiu a água frígida e sentiu somente magia. Ilusório e distante, mas estava lá. Diferente de Azkaban, a magia estava lá. Cavou profundamente dentro de si mesma usando seu desejo e poder para ganhar superioridade a ela e chamá-la para si. Por um momento, a teve; água escorreu por seus dedos e ela segurou um pouco mais de poder fora do elemento, encontrando o fogo. O som das faíscas sibilando contra água era como uma cantiga de ninar. Lembrou-se de Carman sufocando suas chamas quando ela era uma criança, mas não por muito tempo. O controle dela era impecável.

— Senhora? — ela se virou furiosa, lançou a magia quente em suas mãos em cima do elfo. Como esse elfo ousava interrompê-la?

— O que é, criatura? — exclamou. Outra parte dela estava maravilhada com o fato de que tinha elfos domésticos denovo. Elfos domésticos leais que obedeceriam a suas ordens como tinham obedecido as ordens de incontáveis gerações de Blacks, Doogles e Lestranges.

— Kriatura vem para levar senhora para longe daqui. Senhora deve ir para o Castelo de Neve — ele disse, hesitantemente apertando suas mãos. — Senhora deve tocar Kriatura.

O que isso significa?, pensou, e sua mãe, aparentemente sentindo a confusão, se aproximou. Desejou abraçar a mãe como tinha feito com os filhos. Não era por sentimentalismo que desejava tocá-la. Queria desesperadamente sentir sua magia. O gosto profundo e doce que tinha sentido de seu filho e de Voldemort não era suficiente. Sentia como se tivesse morrido de fome por catorze anos e desejasse suprir o tempo perdido. Queria dançar e pedir para alguém jogar i _quit /i _ (1) com ela. Quase riu do pensamento, a magia que ainda tinha faiscando e chiando como a magia de uma estudante.

— Bellatrix — disse Carman. — Os guardas não permitem que os prisioneiros saiam. Sua essência mágica é reconhecida pelo guarda. A magia da criatura irá protegê-la. Não é isso que elfos domésticos fazem? Proteger e servir seus mestres?

— Eu tenho que tocá-lo? — perguntou Bellatrix, soltando faíscas que voavam no vento, acendendo brevemente e então ricocheteando no nada na barreira rochosa de Azkaban.

Narcissa se adiantou. A sempre prática Narcissa provavelmente a mandaria fazer um feitiço expirante em suas roupas antes que pegasse um resfriado. Em vez disso, Narcissa puxou uma varinha de suas roupas e entregou-a para sua irmã.

— Eu ia esperar para te dar isso — disse, limpando as faíscas que ardiam em suas próprias roupas. — Mas acho que você já precisa dela. Bellatrix pegou a varinha cuidadosamente, como se fosse o último copo d'água num deserto. Ao envolver a varinha em sua mão, ela sorriu.

— Como pode ser? — disse. — A minha foi quebrada... Espere... É de Laurel, não é?

— Sim — disse Narcissa. — Ela foi encolhida uma polegada.

Bellatrix virou-se e atravessou de volta a água frígida.

— Senhora? — o elfo doméstico ainda estava esperando por Bellatrix para tocá-lo e aparatar.

Ela olhou para o elfo e depois para a orla. Seus olhos retornaram ao Lorde das Trevas, ocupado numa conferência com alguns de seus Comensais da Morte. Ele precisava dela, Bellatrix pensou. Deu-se conta de que não era a única com aversão a tocar elfos domésticos. Alguns dos Comensais da Morte e alguns dos que tinham vindo voluntariamente estavam hesitantes em tocar os elfos domésticos.

Seu Lorde das Trevas nunca tinha se dado conta de que isso era um problema. Lembrou-se do que a tinha feito indispensável para ele agora. Olhou para a criatura, um pouco de sua aversão desaparecendo. Ela seria indispensável denovo. Juntou os pequenos restos de magia em torno de si e se levantou um pouco mais alta. Lembrou-se de quem ela era. Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Com um floreio, levantou as mãos acima da cabeça. Não tinha a energia para o elemento fogo vir e chiar na ponta de seus dedos, mas isso não parecia fazer diferença. Todos os olhos estavam nela.

— Eu disse que ele voltaria para nós! — ela olhou para eles acusando, lembrando-se de todos aqueles que a tinham chamado de Louca Lestrange e a mandado calar a boca. Teria sua vingança, prometeu a si mesma, mas não ainda. Não lá.

— Hoje, ele voltou para nós!

Alguns dos Comensais da Morte livres se viraram para escutá-la.

— No final ele veio — continuou. — Eu não vou falhar para com ele. Quem está comigo?

Enquanto todos os olhos estavam nela, ela conquistou seu desgosto, deu vários passos fora da água e se virou para Kriatura.

Sim, pensou. Iria para o Castelo de Neve, e nunca ficaria sem magia denovo. Seus olhos se fixaram no Lorde das Trevas que tinha se virado para assisti-la, um sorriso entortando sua face.

— Leve-me para onde o Lorde das Trevas deseja, criatura — disse em voz alta, continuando a segurar sua mão. Seus olhos, porém, nunca deixaram os marcantes olhos vermelhos do Lorde das Trevas.

* * *

(1) "quit" é um jogo criado pela autora. É um jogo de 'eu te desafio', um jogo onde quando você não aceita o desafio você diz 'quit' (desisto). 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3  
**

Um tremor de magia e uma luz violeta tocaram a porta guardada por sentinelas. Era um de seus Comensais da Morte procurando ter acesso a Ele. Ele suspirou, pensando em seus basiliscos de pedra que lhe diriam exatamente quem estava na porta e quais eram suas intenções. Basiliscos sentinelas que costumavam guardar a Mansão da Sonserina antes que esta fosse destruída, os únicos que estavam na Câmara agora e ele não tinha mais magia para criar pedras conscientes. Malditos trouxas e sua interferência! Talvez quando todos eles tivessem desaparecido da Terra a magia se regenerasse. Podia-se esperar isso. Com um pensamento e um aceno de mão, liberou as proteções da porta.

Bellatrix Lestrange estava na soleira.

— Mestre. — Ela caiu de joelhos, seus cabelos negros com pequenas listras prata perto da testa caíam em seu rosto conforme ela inclinava a cabeça. Azkaban a tinha envelhecido, pensou ele. A carne dela, nunca particularmente radiante como a de suas irmãs, era agora de um cinza doentio, e seu corpo, uma vez forte e tentador, era agora ângulos e cantos, mas a magia era a mesma. A magia nunca tinha mudado dentro dela. Ele se lembrava de quando ela nascera, a última das crianças de Carman; a última e a melhor, pensou, a trazendo para dentro da sala com ele e passando Nagini de seus ombros para o sofá próximo. Bellatrix adentrou lentamente a sala para encará-lo e ajoelhou-se para beijar suas roupas. Ele pôs a mão na cabeça dela como numa bênção, lembrando-se dela como uma criança preciosa.

Andrômeda tinha sido a primeira criança de Carman, deixada muito freqüentemente com os elfos e lufa-lufas enquanto Ele e Carman planejavam a dominação do mundo. Grandes planos freqüentemente deixavam pequenos detalhes interminados. Andrômeda era um deles. Quando Carman e seu marido, Braen, se deram conta do que estava acontecendo, Andrômeda estava enamorada de um nascido trouxa. Ele e Carman tinham querido eliminar o pequeno verme, mas Braen discordou.

— É só uma fase — Braen tinha insistido. — Andrômeda vai esquecê-lo.

Mas Andrômeda não o esqueceu. Ela se casou com ele, e então era tarde demais para eliminá-lo. Andrômeda estava grávida de uma criança dele. Talvez fosse um aborto, eles tinham tido a esperança, e ai não haveria problema em matá-lo. Infelizmente, era uma pequena bruxa. Chamaram-na Nymphadora. Carman teve mais sorte com suas duas próximas filhas. Com nem um ano de diferença havia as duas que eram tão mais parecidas com a sua Carman, os cérebros e a beleza, Laurel e Narcissa. Bem, ele tinha dito a Carman, que recebera o nome da deusa do caos:

— Você não conseguiu seus três filhos, mas tem três filhas.

— Sim — ela rira conforme a pequena Andrômeda escapara de seu elfo-doméstico e tropeçara perto de sua mãe, tentando evitar os esforços combinados das duas irmãs mais novas para fazê-la brincar com elas. — Escuridão, Maldade e Violência.

— Vá e brinque — exclamara Carman empurrando Andrômeda de detrás dela.

— Elas são muito brutas — Andrômeda reclamara.

— Elas são sonserinas — dissera Carman. — Como você.

— Não quero machucá-las — Andrômeda retornara. Narcissa e Laurel, entretanto, não tinham tanta compulsão e uniam forças contra a irmã mais velha.

— Você é a mais velha — dissera Carman. — Aja como tal.

Mas Andrômeda nunca fora uma líder. A líder nasceu na mais nova, Bellatrix. A Bellatrix que se ajoelhava diante dele agora; a Bellatrix que tinha suportado todas as brincadeiras que suas irmãs mais velhas sabiam, melhorado-as e feito-nas suas; a Bellatrix que fora fiel a ele por treze anos em Azkaban.

Os olhos escuros dela dardejavam pela sala, procurando como se esperassem que algum inimigo estivesse se escondendo. Ele se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se Azkaban tinha-na deixado perturbada.

Preferir ir para Azkaban a renunciar a ele? Talvez ela tenha ficado perturbada antes de ir para Azkaban. Ele certamente nunca teria feito o mesmo.

— Bellatrix — disse, e o foco dela voltou para ele.

— Milorde.

— Sente-se e me conte as novidades — ele indicou a cadeira à sua frente.

Ela se sentou na cadeira e pôs as mãos nos descansos por um momento, mas tirou-os depressa, como se esperasse que correntes fossem ser expelidas deles. Quando nada aconteceu e ele silenciosamente esperava o relatório dela, ela pareceu relaxar.

— Os Mucilber encontraram as senhas para a casa de Amélia Bones — disse ela —, mas elas são mudadas a cada quatro horas. Eles vão ter que obtê-las denovo, exatamente antes de irmos recuperar madame Bones. — Enquanto falava Bellatrix pareceu relaxar um pouco mais e seus olhos ficaram nele em vez de dardejarem pelas sombras.

Voldemort acenou satisfeito por ter substituído os Scrimgoer pelos Mucilber. As maravilhas da Polissuco ainda o estarreciam. Era tudo tão simples.

— O Ministro da Lei Mágica é amigo dos Scrimgoer, então? — perguntou ele.

— Sim, milorde. Eles visitaram madame Bones várias vezes nessas semanas. Não deveria ser um problema para eles obter as senhas a qualquer hora, mas, tendo somente quatro horas, não vão poder ficar de babás de Moody.

— Entendo. Vou ter que considerar quem será melhor para esse trabalho — disse Voldemort. Ele desejava que Laurel ainda estivesse viva. Ela, ou Barty Crouch, seria perfeita para o trabalho. — É uma grande pena que Barty Crouch esteja morto — observou ele para Bellatrix. — Ele e Moody pensavam de um jeito tão parecido que era até estranho.

— Sim, Mestre — disse Bellatrix hesitante.

— Algo mais?

— Não, Mestre.

Ela olhou para baixo, não para as sombras, não para o rosto dele. Era óbvio para ele que ela estava mentindo.

— Venha cá.

Ela foi um pouco hesitante e ele deitou as mãos em sua face, que estava começando a corar um pouco agora. Ele se perguntou o que ela, a mais leal dentre seus leais Comensais da Morte, estava escondendo dele. Conforme a tocou, ela não escondeu nada. O desejo deu um golpe certeiro no rosto dele. Era quente e insistente. Ela levantou os olhos negros esfumaçados até os dele e abriu os lábios esperando.

— Você devia ter um marido... — ele começou.

— Eu não quero um marido — Bellatrix zombou. — Eu i _nunca_ /i quis um marido. Foi decisão dos meus pais. Não minha. — Audaciosamente ela pôs os dedos na pele do pescoço dele, deixando a magia fluir entre eles. — Me diga quando parar — soou como uma colegial vertiginosa, pressionando seus lábios contra as escamas que se misturavam com a pele humana no pescoço dele.

Ele hesitou, explorando os sentimentos que o atravessavam. A maioria era surpresa de que alguém desejaria o que ele chamava de corpo agora — surpresa e arrependimento por a magia dela, que deveria dar-lhe uma sensação maravilhosa, ter lhe dado uma sensação de insetos rastejando por sua pele. Ele trocou prazer por poder quando alcançou a imortalidade e não sentia nenhum desejo por ela. Os únicos sentimentos que o moviam era aqueles relacionados à morte e dor.

— Quero sentir... sua magia — sussurrou ela.

Ele sabia bem o que ela queria, mas não era mais capaz de retribuir, e não era magnânimo o suficiente para dar prazer a ela sem igual ganho. Sabia bem do que ela sentia falta e o arrependimento retorceu-se dentro dele conforme pegou as mãos dela e a empurrou para longe com aspereza.

— Você acha que eu me importo com o que você quer? — rosnou ele.

— Então me mate agora! — gritou ela arremessando a varinha emprestada de Laurel no chão e se distanciando dele. — Você acha que eu esperei o tempo todo em Azkaban por um sonho de superioridade bruxa? Por matanças de trouxas e reides a Dumbledore e aurores? Você acha que eu esperei por isso?

A explosão dela o surpreendeu, o excitou, o enraiveceu. Ela avançou nele como nenhum outro Comensal da Morte teria feito, seus olhos negros flamejando, seu corpo angular ganhando um pouco de graça com a emoção.

— Vá em frente, então! — ela demandou, jogando os braços para o lado. — Me mate agora. Eu não tenho nada a deixar para trás — jogou a cabeça para trás, seus olhos negros chamuscando, e seus lábios recuaram num sorriso de escárnio.

Ele nunca tinha-na achado tão bonita, tão cheia de vida. Agarrou os cabelos dela e a empurrou contra a parede.

— Seja cuidadosa com o que você deseja, Bellatrix — disse ele num sibilo ameaçador. — Eu poderia usar o _Crucio_ tão facilmente quanto o _Avada_ .

— Use, então — disse ela numa voz baixa. — Depois de treze anos sem magia, não há nada que você possa fazer contra mim que me assuste. Nada. Os dementadores já fizeram tudo — os olhos negros dela o desafiaram e zombaram dele e o chamaram. Ele queria protegê-la dos dementadores, beijá-la, fazê-la curvar-se diante de sua vontade. Queria muito mais do que seu corpo de cobra daria a ele.

Emaranhou as mãos mais forte nos cabelos dela e pôs os dedos contra sua garganta. Sentiu a coragem começando a se esvair dela e sorriu.

— _Crucio_ — disse.

De seu toque, ele sentiu a fumaça quente de sua Maldição _Cruciatus_ encher os pulmões dela e ela guinchou de dor na própria mente, mas não havia fôlego para gritar. Ela se esforçou muito por um momento para respirar, antes de habilidosamente fazer respirar magia. Ele a sentiu fazer a troca e segurou a própria respiração, sincronizado com ela, por um momento, e então inspirou bastante Ar Elemental. O corpo dela tremeu de medo da morte. Ao contrário do que tinha dito, ela estava com medo. Ele sentiu o pavor através da Legilimência. Medo, primitivo e total dentro dela, e a magia lançada com dor e medo o excitou como nada mais que ela pudesse ter feito. Apertou as mãos em torno dela enquanto ela lutava contra o medo e a dor, ambos crescendo até que ele a sentiu amolecer em seus braços e libertou-a do _Crucio_, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela, soltando para o Ar Elemental vários sopros trêmulos.

Voldemort recolocou a segurança na porta e se sentou, segurando-a na sala escura. Ele a levantou em seus braços e tirou o recipiente do ungüento de fênix da roupa. Derramou os últimos resíduos da poção do recipiente e dividiu-o entre suas palmas cicatrizadas e queimantes. Teria que dizer a Snape que precisava de mais. Seus basiliscos, confusos e alertas das emoções elevadas e do cheiro de carne queimada, moveram-se desconfortavelmente, sibilando e degustando o ar.

— Ssibilosss? Vítima? — um perguntou, confuso.

— Ssibilosss não — respondeu Voldemort. — Não essa. Ela não é minha vítima, é parte do meu poder, todavia.

Nagini se moveu próxima ao calor dele, mas não disse nada.

— Ela sabe que eu não senti a magia dela — Voldemort sussurrou suavemente para Nagini, mas Nagini continuou calada, e, finalmente, Bellatrix encheu os pulmões de ar e abriu os olhos. Pareceu surpresa de se encontrar nos braços do Lorde das Trevas e tentou se sentar. Um acesso de tosse a atacou e, olhos lacrimejando, ela olhou para ele, seus enormes olhos negros cheios de perguntas.

Ele não disse nada, somente tocou a face dela com um dedo longo. Ele o abaixou do canto da bochecha dela até o queixo com uma gentileza a que não estava acostumado, esperando os pensamentos virem, desejando que viessem. Não estava desapontado, apesar de sentir que ela estava tentando escondê-los dele.

_Ele é tão vazio quanto eu_ , pensou ela. _Não sente nada sem ser as emoções fortes; morte e medo e dor..._ Pena. Ela tinha pena dele. Ele cerrou os punhos. Não teria a pena dela. Preferia ter seu ódio.

— Tenho uma tarefa para você, Bellatrix — disse monotonamente. — Desde que sua falta de marido parece tê-la transformado numa vadia. — Ele sentiu a pena imediatamente desaparecer dos pensamentos dela, substituída por uma raiva fervente, e encontrou os olhos gelados dela. — Quero que você seduza Severus Snape.

Ela olhou embasbacada para ele de boca aberta, e ele traçou um dedo em volta dos lábios dela, sentindo a raiva em seus pensamentos; eram tão claros como um grito. _Vá para o inferno!_

Ela não iria, é claro, dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta, mas sabia que ele as sentiria.

— Já estou lá — disse ele suavemente. — A questão é, Bellatrix, se você está ou não vindo comigo...

Se lembrou dela dizendo aquilo quando recebeu a Marca Negra.

— Te seguirei até o inferno e de volta, milorde.

Foi o que ela dissera — com a Marca queimando negra em sua pele —; ela não derramara uma lágrima. Bruxos crescidos tinham sido reduzidos a berros, mas ela tinha os olhos secos, cerrando a mágica em seus pulsos, seus olhos tão negros quanto a Marca perfurando-o. Ela era magnífica. Ele a admirava acima de todos os outros Comensais da Morte, mas não podia dar a ela o que ela queria — o que ele queria — porque tinha trocado isso pela imortalidade, e nessa hora se perguntou se não era essa a sua perda.

Bellatrix se levantou para ir-se sem pedir permissão e ele segurou o ombro dela. Nagini sibilou brava pelo movimento brusco.

— E — disse ele — você pode retornar a mim amanhã. — Deu um sorriso fino. — Eu aproveitei a nossa pequena sessão, Bellatrix.

Ela desvencilhou-se do aperto dele e andou até a porta. Suas costas estavam retas e inflexíveis. Não que isso estivesse errado. Ela tinha se rendido. Sempre se rendera a ele. Ele observava enquanto ela se movia como uma predadora perigosa, sua roupa ondulando conforme andava. Mais inadmissível para ela, os olhos vermelhos dele se amaciaram conforme ele a assistia sair. Afinal, ele queria a lealdade dela. Era tudo o que conseguiria.

Silenciosamente afagou Nagini. As escamas negras da serpente não substituíam a pele quente e magia ainda mais quente de Bellatrix.


End file.
